memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Freelan (species)
The Freelans were a Humanoid species that feature from the ice world of Freelan. History The Freelan people were relative newcomers to the galactic arena and quickly became staunch trading partners with the Federation after the discovery of crysium ore on the Freelan homeworld. Despite this deep relationship, comparatively little was known about the Freelan species themselves who kept outsiders at an arms length during their transactions. All that was known was that they were relatively a Humanoid species though their appearance was difficult to determine as it was masked by clothing. In 2216, the Federation would dispatch Ambassador Sarek to discuss trade negotiations with the Freelans in order to mine the crysium ore discovered in a moon within the Freelan system. During the negotiations, the Vulcan ambassador experienced Pon farr and in his craze, unmasked the Freelan to discover a Vulcanoid face similar to his own. After the incident, the matter would be placed on Sarek's delusional state and the revelation was dismissed by the ambassador. Darov would be replaced later on by a younger Freelan known as Taryn. : This occurred before the Federation discovered the true appearance of the Romulans. Using a Valit computer virus to access the Freelan computer system and discovered that the Freelans were actually Vulcans that had been kidnapped by the Romulans secretly over the years where they were subjected to the Freelan Plan. They would use their status as Federation ambassadors to subtlely influence other races and caused a diplomatic incident with the Klingon Empire almost plunging the Empire at war with the Federation. Sarek discovered the Romulan plot in 2293 and challenged Taryn to the Toriatal which ended the Romulan Star Empire's plan who allowed their Vulcan captives to return to their homeworld while those who were considered Romulan citizens returned to the Star Empire. Overview At first, the Freelans were an enigmatic race of Humanoids with little being known of their appearance. They made use of their clothing to disguise their features and face while using mechanical devices to disguise their voice. This was, according to the Freelans at the time, a part of their tradition which stated that it was a cultural taboo for the race to reveal themselves to outsiders. In truth, the reason for this was to ensure that the Federation did not realize that the Freelans were actually Vulcans. Unlike their Vulcan parents, Freelan children were taught by their Romulan overseers to use the full extent of their telepathic talents without any of the Vulcan ethics. This made them powerful telepaths who could subtly influence other races for their tasks allowing them to slowly change the minds of alien diplomats. This was done so by the Vulcan Freelan aides while the Romulan's would serve as their handlers and leaders. The first generation of Vulcans that were kidnapped made numerous attempts to escape and were killed for their actions. The second generation were taught to be more cooperative to their Romulan masters with some actually adopting Romulan customs and even considering themselves as subjects of the Star Empire. After secretly accessing the Freelan computer system, Sarek discovers that the Freelans are in fact Romulans, and that their Vulcan aides are the children of Vulcan spacefarers kidnapped by the Romulans and forced to reproduce. The Freelan ambassador Taryn is actually the Romulan wing commander in charge of the plot to spy on the Federation from within. The mental influencing of various leaders is carried out by the Vulcan aides, who were raised as Romulans without the telepathic ethics taught on Vulcan. ( }}) Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Romulan Star Empire Category:Vulcanoid species